


Stand by you

by Apolloclover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Hates Himself, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolloclover/pseuds/Apolloclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Dean and Cas are "getting it on" Castiel notices that Dean is being his usual self loathing self. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand by you

“Hey guys, I’m gonna go crash. With my headphones on. So if you want to,” Sam gestured his hand towards the bedrooms, revelling in the pinkness of Dean’s cheeks.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam laughed and walked away from his brother’s seething glare.

“Well, what say you,” mumbled a sultry voice. The arms wrapped around his waist tighter and someone’s lips began to lightly trail up his neck. Dean relaxed into the embrace, repressing a shiver. 

They were sitting on the couch, Dean in their lap comfortably with some scene from star trek playing on the television. He turned his head to see Cas’ blue eyes looking up at him questioningly. Dean reached up a hand and pulled Cas’ face towards his own in a slow kiss. 

They sat there for a minute before Dean leaned away and rested his forehead against the other man’s, “I think we should take him up on his offer.”

Dean rolled off his lap and held out his hand. He loved holding hands with Cas. His warm and soft hands fit in his comfortably and filled Dean with tingles that sent butterflies fluttering freely. He knew he was lucky that Cas even wanted to hold his hand. He was a mess of daddy issues and snarky attitude. Not to mention the fact that he was a complete slut. Sometimes Dean worried that he or Sam had sold their souls and forgotten about it. There was no other way Castiel would have chosen Dean any other way while plenty of other girls were just as horny and eager. Also they had considerably less baggage.

Though Dean was the one who stood up Castiel was the one who led him to the bedroom. Turning around he reached his arms around Dean’s waist pulled him in for a kiss.

Not for the first time Dean hesitated to start out with. Cas usually just ignored it and kissed away any doubts. But this time Castiel had had enough. He pulled away, “Dean what’s wrong?”

Everything. “Nothing,” Dean whispered as he tried to pull Cas back to him.

Castiel pulled away and stared at Dean with a knowing look. There was no way to get out of this one. Dean looked away but Cas turned his head to look back at him with a tender gaze, “Dean?”

Dean sighed, “everything I guess?”

Cas creased his eyebrows, “how do you mean?”

“Well, I am loving this. I’m loving you. It’s just, what will I do when you finally get bored.”

A sad smile, “okay, come on.” He sat down on the bed and pulled him down. “What is the first part?”

“Well I know I’m a good lay but I don’t know how you can stand to look a me. I mean look,” he gestured to one of his many scars on his arms.

Cas nodded thoughtfully, “very true. You are covered head to toe in blemishes that most people would find unsightly.” He reached for Dean’s hand. Holding it up to his lips he ran a kiss over a gunpowder burn. “You should not be ashamed of your scars, they are a part of you. I broke my wings when I had first fallen and you didn’t detest me for it.”

Dean laughed cruelly, “I’m a mess Cas. You have your own shit to deal with without mine on top of it. I can’t believe you even stand talking to me.”

Cas kissed next to his right eye and murmured on his skin, “Dean, I saw your soul in hell. I knew every aspect of you and I knew of the hurt you constantly felt. I can still see it when I look you in the eye. These years what with Lucifer possessing me and Sam, the leviathans, the death of much of your family, Amara, those haven’t been easy on you either. Yet here I am, and I am still choosing you. Pain and everything. I am more than happy to lend a shoulder or an ear anytime.”

He turned his head, “exactly Cas, you lost your wings for me.”

“You saved me from a life of a mindless soldier. You made me fly if anything. You helped me learn what love was. You had faith in me and you forgave me for all of my mistakes.”

“I became a bloody demon, that kind of tops what you have done.”

“I swallowed a bunch of souls and let leviathan loose on the world. I also damaged your brother.”

Dean stood up, “Cas, I am gonna die. Whether it is now or and old age I will die and I will be all crippled. I could lose my sight, have cancer and no longer be strong enough to walk. How do you think it will be for me when you no longer want me because you are still all young and, you?”

This was something that had bothered Dean more than anything else. The thought of Castiel no longer wanting him hurt more than having him die on Cas or vice versa. It hurt more than it would have to go through his whole life not telling Cas how much he loved him. How he loved him more than life itself. Now Cas knew it.

“Dean, it doesn’t matter to me how you look. I don’t care if you can no longer ‘get it up’ as you would put it. I love your soul. I love your laugh. I love how fiercely protective you are over those who you love. I love how you love star trek and other movies that make no sense to me. I love how you are still loyal to a father who died years ago and forgive everyone for their mistakes. I love how you hate chick flick moment such as these. I love how you love me and I love you.”

Dean’s felt his eyes watering and he felt happy. So, so happy. But Castiel wasn’t finished just yet.

“Even if you are breaking down, even if you go old and senile. I promise I will support you Dean. I would go through hell if it meant you would still be with me and I you. I will love you even after you die and I will be one of the many faces you see in heaven. I will stay in your heaven all the time until you grow sick of me.”

“What if I don’t make it to heaven? What if I spend an eternity in hell on the racks?”

“Then I will insist they string me up right beside you.” Dean felt the tears spill over and Castiel kissed them away, “I will tell you this everyday of your life. I will let you know that you aren’t alone everyday of your life and that I will stay.”

Dean smiled, “come kiss me you sap.” Castiel happily obliged. He reached around to dig his fingers into Castiel’s soft hair as wandering hands played with his ass. Dean was only wearing his plaid shirt rather than multiple layers like usual. Cas had taken to hanging up his trenchcoat and suit jacket in Dean’s closet. It made the whole ‘undressing’ thing twice as easy.

Dean took his fingers out of Cas’s hair and fumbled with the tie eagerly. Cas meanwhile worked on unbuttoning Dean’s pants.

After they had both finished Cas wrapped his arms around Dean from behind. He nuzzled into Dean’s neck making a map of love bites on the freckled skin. Dean felt himself drifting off but Castiel had one last thing to say to him.

“Hey Dean?”

“Yeah babe?” Dean asked sleepily. He turned around to face Cas.

The other man kissed him sweetly and held Dean closer to him. “You do know, heaven or hell, I will stand by you right?”

Dean smiled, “I do now.” He drifted to sleep in the arms of his angel, knowing he would be there in the morning no matter what. In that moment Dean didn’t think of the future. Where he was now was absolute paradise.

In love with Castiel, knowing he loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Stand By You" by Rachel Platten.


End file.
